Changes
by AliesB
Summary: Set after a2a. A 2010-girl is supposed to be the new DC and has to fullfill a forbidden mission to get home. A big question in resolving her mission is: Who is Bolly Knickers? And what is Keats' purpose in the Genieverse?
1. Chapter 1

_**Changes**__ S1E1_

London. Beautiful city that is. Lots of cars, lots of people; that's true. But I hardly ever see them. Sometimes I wish I did. I remember that I used to dream as a kid. I dreamt of shopping in big old London, but it was too far away. I remember how my mom always used to say that I should move to England, because I never could really stop mentioning things from British culture. I also remember her crying when I finally did. I moved to England and became a Londoner DC. DC Carlyle, to be more specific.

But faith had it, and I never got to work in London. Instead of helping people, I was the one to be helped. It's been six months now. Barely conscious I'm in a hospital bed. Doctors and nurses come and go, but I never have a clue of what they do. My parents moved into a hotel nearby months ago, but when the days became too many they gave up. I couldn't agree more. I don't speak, I barely react. Still my condition stays the same. I'm not getting better; I'm not getting worse... for now.

The orange I see behind closed eyes tells me that it's close to midday. I feel a presence in my room. It must be a doctor of some kind. Or a nurse. I try to open my eyes, but hardly even manage it. The silhouette of a figure is standing next to me. It must be a doctor, because he's pushing something in my skin. It's a needle, but I barely even feel it. Somewhere in the room there is a radio playing. While the doctor presses the liquid through the needle, I hear him muttering along. _Ch...Ch...Ch...Changes!_ I see a white reflection in his glasses, just before my lights die. I hear his whispering voice: 'It's 12:04. Do what you need to do.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'DI Simmons! Office. NOW!' Gene turned around and smashed his office door behind him, expecting to be followed by the new DI he had received from Hyde. IPhone guy. Hours the Gene Genie had listened to his cries about wanting it back. By the time Simmons had stopped his attempts to get an answer, the DCI'd come to the conclusion it had to be some kind of portable phone, plugged into your ears.

IPhone. Gene had known people giving objects the weirdest names, but this must have been the weirdest of them all. Why couldn't he just call it a telephone properly? When Simmons had started muttering about SMS and applications, he'd lost him. This must have been his most geeky DI in ages. Even geekier than DI Drake, who'd known how to fiddle with his computer, who he'd only used for pinball, and a broken VSH.

'Yes, Guv?' Simmons closed the door behind him. The DI had adapted himself quite quickly. Sometimes Gene could hear him mutter about things he as old-fashioned man didn't understand. But at least the DI had stopped demanding to get everything right back in order. He had accepted his new DCI's authority.

'Right. IBrain.' Gene poured a glass of Scots and handed it over to his DI before he poured one himself. 'It seems we're having a party going on.'

'Party?' Simmons looked around but couldn't seem to spot a reason for celebration. 'S your birthday, Guv?'

Gene sighed and placed an advert under his DI's nose. 'No, some nutter thought that opening a club without permission was a good idea.'

'So, we're going to take the club down?'

'No.' Gene answered. 'We're going to join them in their nice party. You and me.'

Simmons looked confused. Even though he worked under his new DCI for a couple of weeks now, he couldn't quite understand his contradictions yet. He saw Gene getting on his coat. 'What about the illegal stuff?'

'Right-o.' Gene opened the door of his office and let Simmons walk out of the door. 'Let's smash this party then, shall we?'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When I opened my eyes everything was blurred. Headache! It must have been ages since I properly felt something. And the first thing I felt was a bloody headache! I tried to get up a little. The environment was darkened. I must have been sleeping for quite a few hours then. Maybe the doctor had finally given me something to properly sleep on.

My ears started noticing voices. Laughter, happy chats. On the background I could hear an heavy bass. It was a known tune to my ears; New Order's Blue Monday. Every time my parents came to visit me they would play their CD, knowing that I used to love it in the days I happily moved around. But this time it felt like it was played louder. A lot louder, as if they tried to wake me by destroying my ears. I wanted to scream. To tell them to turn the volume down.

'TE LUID!' By the shock of hearing my own voice my eyes suddenly saw everything around me. This was not my hospital room... There were people everywhere! I quickly tried to get up. Too quickly maybe because fell against some guy before I could properly run away. I was frightened. I wasn't supposed to be around people.

'Oi! German girl!' A voice called. I kept running. I had to get out. I needed air. I needed to wake up! This wasn't right. It was a dream. But how could I dream in such a detail, when I lost the detailed dreams weeks ago. The male voice followed me outside. 'Oi! Du bist nicked!' I turned around and saw a blond haired male, probably aged around his 50ies, showing me his police badge. Behind him a younger man tried to prevent other people to leave the building.

'They gave me too much medication! I must be hallucinating.' I muttered, trying to make sense out of things. Terrified I looked at the copper in front of me. 'What's going on?'

'You are drunk, woman!' He grabbed me by the arm and lead me towards a car that I could identify as a Mercedes by its logo.

I struggled, but his grip was too strong. 'I'm not drunk! I'm supposed to be in a hospital bed!'

My observation of his face told me that he was getting annoyed. 'I don't know where you Germans locate your hospital rooms, but in England they are defiantly not in illegal dance clubs!'

'Dance club?' Suddenly it made sense. The music, The people. But how did I get there? And... 'Why do you keep telling me I'm German?'

'Because you are. Wasn't the music, quote: Zu luid?'

'No. It was "quote": Te luid! Which is bloody Dutch. Learn your languages, copper!' Of course. I knew foreigners of the Dutch language almost always mistook it for German, but I couldn't care less about the fact now. I was pissed off.

The copper hesitated. He was no longer annoyed; He was getting mad now. 'Great. Another week smoking dealer, right? Bloody lost three good coppers and my precious Quattro to you lot!' He pushed towards the car and pointed to one of the car doors. 'Inside. Now. You've got something to explain to the police.'

'Oh, no I haven't!' I turned around to face him, mocking him.

'Tell me, you're the drunken queen of the Netherlands? Got some immunity I didn't know of?' He opened the car door in an aggressive rush. 'In. NOW!'

I got in the car before I realized something very important. 'No, because I'm DC.'

The copper looked surprised. Then shut the door to get on his own seat. 'Nothing proven.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_Next: _**

_Gene: 'Right. Let's welcome our new DC!'__ Gene: 'Sam?' Fingers follow the lines in DI Drake's late desk: 6220. DC Carlyle: 'Tell me Guv. Who is he?'_


	2. Chapter 2

The promised questioning didn't take place that night. The blonde male, that one could describe as a 'somewhat' evolved Neandertaler, managed to say sorry for the way he treated me back in the day. Well, I guess it was sorry in his own kind of way. It was more of an explanation of me being wrong: Having another home language, being drunk and running away from them, had given him the causes to act upon. I choose to believe that he wouldn't have said a word if it wasn't for the fact that his Superintendent had just stopped by at that particular moment and had introduced me to the caveman as his new DC. Next thing I was aware of was Hunt shoving me away to a room above Hunckleberry Inn, while he stopped by at its bar to get his daily whisky.

There I was, here at my new room. I tried to get some sleep, because maybe I would wake up in hospital then. But all I could hear was the voice of my doctor whispering over and over again in my head: _Do what you need to do._

'What?' I cried while covering my ears. 'What do I have to do to get home?'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_My name is DC Carlyle. Someone has given me the wrong medication and now I find myself in 1984. For the sake of my family I have to wake up. But in order to free myself from my imaginary constructs, I have to find out what my purpose is. If I fulfill my given mission, maybe I can get home._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning I woke up I was still in my new room. Still in my head, I sobbed. Maybe the doctor was right. Maybe I really had to do something in order to get home. I was just about to get up from my bed when I heard how the television suddenly powered on. I turned my head towards it to only see what Dutch people would call 'snow'. White and black dots dancing on the screen telling me there was no signal. I was just grabbing towards the remote control in order to switch it off when I heard how the TV did seem to broadcast something: voices of children. At first I couldn't make up what they were saying, but then I heard it. _Sam? Sam, are you there? Sam? _

I screamed. At the other side of the room I heard a gigantic knock. 'DC Carlyle?' Before I could respond, Gene Hunt appeared in the door opening that lead to the kitchen, and therefore to the hallway of Huckleberry Inn. My eyes stared surprised at the unexpected guest. 'You 'right?' I nodded, still in some state of shock, where after he continued talking. 'It's just that you didn't show up for work, and then I heard you scream.' Gene turned away and headed for the door. 'So, since you are fine. Get on you bloody knickers and get your ass at work. Understood? It ain't no bloody holiday here.' Even my own imaginary constructs didn't let me enjoy my time in dreamland then.

When he let himself out, leaving the doorway wide open for any Huckleberry Finn's guest to take a look, I finally dared to glance at the alarm clock. Red numbers glowed evilly: _12:05_. Bugger, must have overslept!

I growled at the barbarity of my new DCI for leaving all the doors on his way out open and slammed my bedroom door shut. At least I would enjoy some privacy while changing my clothes then. And it wasn't like there were many valuable things to steel in the kitchen anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It must have been half an hour later when I finally entered CID. For the first time as it's employ instead of suspect, for which I was kind of grateful. Even though the ceiling was more impressive last night, when the lights were on, it was still taking away my breath. The black and white, as if it was there to play chess on. How could I imagine these kind of things, when I was not creative by heart at all? In my mind it would have been white, if I ever noticed at all.

'Oi! It's the drunken bird!' I heard someone shout. Apparently 'someone' had noticed my presence. The other guys in the room started laughing. I knew it was best ignoring them.

'Good girl. Finally got out of the rabbit hole, aye Alice?' Gene walked out of his office and nodded towards the clock. I didn't even dare looking at it, knowing it meant what I already knew: I was too late for work, even in dreamland. 'You can take the desk with the fancy red phone. It was Alex Drake's. But first I need you to come to my office.'

I looked around to spot the red phoned desk. Ignoring the fact that the lock on the drawer seemed to be broken by force, it seemed a pretty good spot to me. When I was done analyzing the desk I turned to follow the DCI into his office. 'Tell me Guv,' I started. I've never been too good at keeping my curiosity to myself. 'Who is he?'

Gene looked up from the glass he was pouring liquid into. 'Who's who?' He gave me the glass, nodding to it: 'To celebrate your first day at work.'

'Thanks.' I took a sip of the drink, trying not to show my dislike towards alcoholic drinks. Which made it, now I came to think of it, even stranger that I was supposed to be drunk yesterday. I, however, continued the conversation I had started: 'This Alex Drake. The guy who used to be at my desk?'

'First of all,' The Guv started: 'DI Drake was a bird. A good bird though. Annoyed the 'ell out of me at times, but which DI doesn't? Been one of my finest.' I saw he tried to play an act. Still he was showing signs of the fact he cared; of the fact he was hurt by the loss of this DI.

'What happened to her? Got her transferred?'

'She died. Along with two of me best mates. DI Carling and DC Skelton. Shot one by one by those Dutch drug lords after those had killed of my Quattro.' His speech was troubled by the lump in his throat. The act around Gene Hunt had fallen; his eyes showed hints of inner sadness.

'I'm sorry.' I looked at the ground. Never been too comfortable around people being sad.

'You know what the best thing of it all is?' I looked up and saw how the DCI had grabbed himself together again, playing the tough guy: 'It's me who ends up with a Dutchy as DC!' He pointed to the ceiling. 'Someone up there is 'aving a big laugh with me.'

'I don't really believe in Heaven and Hell, sir.' I responded without thinking about it first. Quickly I continued: 'Not in someone juggling with faith that is.'

'Neither do I. Neither do I.' Gene smiled sadly. 'We all know Heaven is a pub.' We laughed.

Gene stood up from his chair. 'So, DC Carlyle... Let's recontinue our work shall we? Let's get that fancy phone of yours working.'

I smiled. 'It's Sam, sir.'

'What?' Gene looked confused. 'Sam?'

'Sam. It's short for Samantha. My name is Samantha Carlyle. If you'd like to, you can call me Sam.'

The Guv took a relieved breath. A few seconds later he turned his face upwards. 'Dear lord, give me strength. I don't think I can handle a second Sam.'

Without explaining himself any further he opened his door and walked into CID. 'Right. Let's welcome our new DC!'

The first one that had noticed me took a breath: 'Dear heaven of mine! That bird is our DC!'

For the first time I walked towards my desk. Softly touching it with my fingertips when I noticed something was craved into the wood. My fingers followed the lines of the numbers: _6220_.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Next Time:_

Voice: Sam... Sam. Sam! SAM! *boom* Gene: IBrain, get this bird phonecall! Sam: MUM?


	3. Letter I

For The Attention Of:

CHIEF SUPERINTENDENT NICHOLAS CALLAHAN

Re: Fenchurch East CID

Nick,

Firstly, I want to bring to the attention that my mission to get souls from Fenchurch East CID didn't completely fail. Therefor I feel terribly neglected by your unsatisfied reaction towards me. I know how DCI Ruby had more succes in bringing a big part of Litton's group of lost souls down, but I can't help to point out that: I. DCI Litton is still 'alive' so to speak. He didn't go to the 'pub', nor to the 'elevators' and managed to keep some of his people stay with him. II. If it wasn't for me, and some help of dear ol' Gene Hunt, to bring DI Bevan down, then DCI Litton wouldn't have been weakened in his defense.

But don't mind it all. I'm going back to Fenchurch. The one thing I managed, was to weaken DCI Gene Hunt. He is left behind with nothing but new lost souls, who I'd gladly lead to their final destination. The good thing is that Hunt forgot all about me. He might recognize me as 'pensilneck' or 'Jimbo' and gets a bit annoyed for me being there again, 'finishing my new report', but he forgot about all my purposes.

I promise you to win big time. His new souls will beg me to take them with me. I just need to win their trust. As I used to say to the great Hunt: _See ya, wouldn't like to be ya_. He's going down without even noticing it. The poor sod; _hahahaha_.

Sincerely,

Jim Keats


	4. Chapter 3

_Sam... Sam. Sam! SAM?_ The voice I heard sounded more broken than demanding. Broken and yet so familiar. I heard her, but couldn't see her. I looked all around me, but all I could see was darkness. It broke my heart to hear the pain in her voice; It hurt me that I couldn't reach for her and tell her I was alright. _Sam, please wake up. The world needs you. Mum and Dad need you. _

The sound of her crying triggered my ability to respond: 'Mum? I promise I will get home. I will get back to you! I just need time to figure out how!' But the sound of crying had already faded. My mom had left me. I cried: 'Mum! Please don't you leave me!'

I started to run in the darkness. A hard knock on wood followed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brutally I was sucked back into the reality of the eighties. My head felt like spinning, when I lifted my head from my desk. Must have been sleeping. Not for a long time though; Hunt would have woken me up for certain then.

It wasn't until then I saw a hand floating in the air. I returned into my normal sitting position in order to see who was standing in front of my desk. The male voice said: 'I believe we haven't met yet.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_My name is Samantha Carlyle. Someone has given me the wrong medication and now I find myself in 1984. For the sake of my family I have to wake up. But in order to free myself from my imaginary constructs, I have to find out what my purpose is. If I fulfill my given mission, maybe I can get home._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_  
_

'Alright!' The door of DCI Hunt's office opened with an aggressive amount of power. 'I thought you were done with your report now, Jimbo. Why do you have to keep me bothering with your unpleasant presence?'

The male turned his head towards Gene and smiled, as if he wasn't bothered by Gene's mean words at all. 'Gene, I already said we would meet again. Don't you know that investigations never end without result?'

With large steps Gene walked towards the man and grabbed him by his tie, holding it high as if he wanted him to choke. 'Whatever you call a result, pencilneck.' He hissed. 'Three of my best man murdered in cold blood. Is that what you call without a result? Don't you DARE lay a finger on my people ever again.' Only a fraction of a second Gene turned his head towards me, as if he was worried. 'Don't get near DC Carlyle nor DI Simmons, or I'll promise you I'll break your precious neck like one of your bloody pencils.'

'Oho!' The man laughed. 'You think that frightens me? What worries me the most is that under your leadership those precious people of yours will end up the same as your beloved Alex, Ray and Chris!'

Gene pushed the man away from him, causing the man to fall on the floor. 'Don't you dare speaking in the ambiguity that I was responsible for that. Don't you ever make them doubt me leadership. Cuz it was all yours, Keats. You and your D&C.'

Again the man, Keats, laughed as if he was on the opposite of being defeated. It was as if he was given a chance to tell otherwise. 'Oh, dear Hunt. You keep telling yourself that. But in the end... In the end the fault was all yours. I will make sure you will be MADE responsible for that.'

Quickly the man got on his feet again and hurried through the doors of CID. 'This time it will be less pretty than last time,' the voice shouted from the hallway. 'Be sure of that. Last time I was unable to nick you in action. But this time Gene. This time you should look around everywhere. Because everywhere you are, I will be around. In the dark, in the shallow pathways. Revealing the rotten person you really are. Oh, I promise you will see me around, Hunt. You won't even have the time to miss me.' And then it was gone.

My heart was racing. What was going on here? It was clearly that Gene and Keats had met before. Keats didn't even seem to have felt intimidated by the big DCI at all. And what were they all on about? Were they both responsible for the deaths of Gene's former people?

'I bloody hate that guy!' Gene muttered under his breath. 'Why can't he leave us alone?'

DI Simmons stood up from his desk. 'But who is this guy?'

'A rat,' Gene responded. 'Annoying me.'

Simmons nodded as if he completely understood his Guv. Well, maybe he did. He worked under his leadership for quite of few weeks now. He probably understood him better than I did. All that I could say of my view on Gene was... What was my view on him really? He was harsh. That's true. But I felt like I was already getting used to that. And his leadership couldn't be that bad as that Keats-guy suggested. could it? If I was honest to myself, I had to say I somewhat had grown to like the Guv already.

'Oi, windmill.' Gene looked at me, and his voice had lost his brutal volume. 'Please be careful around Keats, will ya? I know how he tries to get a hold an pretty birds like you.' He now looked around him, focused on his whole team. 'I don't want anyone to end up with that scum. Cuz I would never forgive myself for having let that happen to my team. That's what you all are. You are MY team. You are under my care. And I care.'

Gene was clearly upset by the presence of this Keats. He tried to hide it by his aggressive approach towards the man. This same aggressive, but protective way of doing his thing, told us he cared for us. And whenever he showed he cared, we knew we were into some terrible trouble.

I looked towards DI Simmons. His face said it all. If Hunt was forced to say he cared in order to warn us, Keats wasn't to be trusted. I gave my DI a small nod and he returned me a small smile. We were thinking on the same wavelength.

'O, before I forget.' Gene stepped out of his office again. 'IBrain, get this bird in cell one a phone call!'

Simmons sighed: 'Yes, Guv.' He walked past me when he rolled his eyes. 'I'm his DI, not pet or bloody coffee boy!'

'Why don't go against it then, boss?' I responded. 'He can't treat you like that, can he?'

'It doesn't matter, Samantha.' DI Simmons smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder. 'I'm sure you'll grow to fully like him one day soon. I do. One day, you'll understand that where the Guv is, it's save.'

'Even though he's nice, save and superior to your rank, you can stand up for yourself, right? I mean; How do you ever wish to become a DCI if you don't have the guts to tell how you think about things?'

'I've been there you know. And to be honest, I didn't like what I've had become. I became mean and bossy for the people around me. I don't want that to happen ever again. Maybe it's for the best I've been demoted to DI.'

'Gene is mean and bossy.'

'Not like that, kiddo. When you get to know Gene you know he cares. It's in the little things he does and says. You get to respect him. With me it was different. The people around me hated me. No respect at all. Hate and fear, that's what I had caused.'

'Maybe you've learned how to do it better.'

'Maybe I'm still learning. I'm not ready, kiddo. I'll wait till the day I am.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sam: 'I'm going home.' *laughter* Keats: 'He was responsible for the death of 3 of his people for Heaven's sake!' Sam: 'I trust you'_


End file.
